


#28 - Salt

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [28]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: salt, Sanzo.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: salt, Sanzo. No beta.

Gojyo trudged past him, head bowed under the rain and the weight of both Hakkai and Goku. He'd said something harsh and crude, but the words escaped Sanzo's memory. Hazel stood nearby, his face bewildered beneath his dripping hat, and Gat was behind him, huge, stoic, and wet to the skin.

The thunder was all but silent now. Sanzo clung to the notion that Gojyo would hardly be bothering to take Goku and Hakkai back toward the inn if they were dead.

Fresh rainwater ran down his face, but for some reason, what he tasted on his lips was salt.


End file.
